In a typical inpatient setting, medication prescriptions are generated by a physician and dispensed by a pharmacist according to a dosing regimen (e.g. one pill twice daily or two pills twice daily). Also, computerized medication administering carts are frequently used in medical care facilities to administer medication to patients on a patient-by-patient basis. For example, such carts typically include a plurality of drawers or sections of drawers corresponding to a plurality of patients, wherein each drawer or drawer section is assigned to a particular patient and contains multiple doses of medication specifically prescribed for and assigned to the patient. Patients often leave the facility before finishing their assigned supplies of medication on the cart or the prescription may be terminated or changed and, thus, leftover medication may be discarded. In a hospital setting, medication typically is not discarded, but is usually recounted and replaced into a pharmacy inventory in a labor intensive process.